Optical data storage media typically involves the use of organic dyes or phase change materials in the data layer. These materials are inexpensive, and can be easily “written” using low powered lasers. Unfortunately, these materials tend to degrade over time, making them unsuitable for long-term data storage.
Metals and metal alloys have also been used in data storage media. Tellurium was used in early materials, but was not widely accepted due to its susceptibility to oxidation. Tellurium alloys such as GST (GeSbTe), AgSbSe2, and AgSbTe2 have sufficiently improved oxidation resistance, making them more suitable for data storage.
Despite the range of materials used to date for optical data storage, they all exhibit varying degrees of oxidation. This oxidation makes them less attractive for long-term data storage. Accordingly, there exists a need for data storage media containing one or more materials that are substantially inert to oxidation.